In the manufacture of a photovoltaic device, semiconductor material is deposited on a substrate. This may be accomplished by vaporizing the semiconductor and directing the vaporized semiconductor toward a substrate surface, such that the vaporized semiconductor condenses and is deposited on the substrate, forming a solid semiconductor film.